Legalities
by Tarafina
Summary: Physical contract okay? :Chloe/Dean:


**Title**: Legalities  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural  
**Rating**: T**  
Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #01 - Bang  
**Summary**: Physical contract okay?

**Legalities**  
1/1

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Chloe nearly hit the ground, covered her head and started calculating where the closest hidden gun was before she realized what was going on. With a frown, she stomped off toward the backyard, her heart speeding up with irritation. Oh, they were so in for it!

"Dean John Winchester!" she shouted from the back porch. She could see his shoulders hunch at her tone. "I _told _you not to teach him how to shoot until he was _at least _thirteen!"

"I thought you said she wasn't gonna be home 'til five," she heard him mutter to the taller man at his left.

"That's what she _said_," Sam replied defensively.

"Nice one!" He turned around, giving her his patented charming smile in hopes she might let him off the hook.

She glared at him.

"Aw mom, come on! I'm twelve and a _haaaalf_," her son called out, turning around with a mopey frown.

"Don't 'aw, mom' me, Robbie. We had a deal," she reminded, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. "Thirteen and no earlier!"

"It was just bottles, Chlo," Dean replied, coming across the lawn toward her.

"Did those bottle magically make him six months older?" She lifted a brow.

He let out a half-chuckle. "Ye-" At her expression, he quickly changed his answer "-No..."

"Exactly." She stared up at him.

"It was Sam's idea?" He asked more of blamed.

"Hey!" his younger brother exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're lucky you're not sleeping on the couch." Her lips pursed and his stricken expression.

"Seriously?" He frowned. "It was like three bottles. And he got 'em all, actually. It was cool." His grin faded at her expression. "But still! He barely shot!"

She sighed, shaking her head. "You couldn't wait six months?"

He reached out for her, his hands holding her hips, drawing her forward until she could feel the warmth of his body against hers. "It'll never happen again?"

"That a promise?"

"I'll pink swear ya!" He smirked.

She took a deep breath, looking over to see Sam and Robbie horsing around in the yard, the bee-bee gun no longer occupying their attention. "Fine. But if it happens again, he's not touching a gun until he's eighteen."

His eyes widened. "Baby, that's just cruel."

She thinned her eyes at him.

"But totally understandable." He cleared his throat before lifting his hand, pinkie raised. "Physical contract okay?" he asked, mouth curling with a smirk.

She pursed her lips to hide her grin. "Just how physical are we talking, Winchester?" she queried, jutting her hips out just enough to brush against his.

His eyes darkened. "We'll work out all the details upstairs." She could feel his fingers massaging her sides. "Sammy's got the midget, let's go."

She snorted, shaking her head. "He'll be taller than you, you know," she replied, letting him drag her back into the house.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, before turning around and facing her at the foot of the stairs. "Any chance there might be a tiny loophole in this contract that lets me teach our kid how to shoot just a tiny bit sooner?"

She turned her eyes up in mock thought. "Uh, no."

"Not even if I make a really compelling argument?" he asked, ducking his face low so their noses brushed, the heat of his breath skittering over her lips.

Her heart flip-flopped, stomach clenching. "How compelling?" she asked, tipping her chin so their lips were close.

"Very, _very_ stimulating," he promised, voice getting deeper.

She licked her lips. "There's a small chance I might _possibly_ be swayed."

He smirked before suddenly ducking low and picking her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise before letting out a loud laugh. "Dean!"

He laughed. "Quicker I stimulate you, quicker I can get back to shooting crap."

She rolled her eyes. "Glad you have your priorities straight."

He spanked her playfully. "Damn straight."

He hurried up the stairs and bee-lined it for the bedroom, slamming the door and tossing her on the bed, smirking as she lay sprawled, grinning up at him before she bent her finger, beckoning him closer. Apparently punishment wasn't her strong suit.


End file.
